1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of orthopaedics. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preparing a patient's bone socket, such as the glenoid of the patient's scapula, to receive a prosthetic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A patient's shoulder or glenohumeral joint includes a generally ball-shaped head of the humerus that articulates with the glenoid or socket of the scapula. In a healthy shoulder joint, articular cartilage covers the articular portions of the humeral head and the glenoid to facilitate movement of the shoulder joint. However, due to disease or traumatic injury, for example, the articular cartilage of the shoulder joint may be damaged or degenerated.
Such changes to the shoulder anatomy may necessitate replacement of all or part of the natural shoulder joint with prosthetic shoulder components. For example, the natural humeral head may be replaced with a prosthetic humeral component. Also, the glenoid may be replaced with a prosthetic glenoid component. When glenoid replacement is indicated, the glenoid may be resurfaced and shaped to accept the prosthetic glenoid component. The prosthetic glenoid component generally includes an articular surface that is engaged by the prosthetic humeral component.
Reverse shoulder implant systems have been developed in which the conventional ball-and-socket configuration that replicates the natural shoulder joint is reversed, such that a concave prosthetic humeral component and a convex prosthetic glenoid component are provided. Such reverse shoulder implant systems are thought to provide an increased range of motion for treatment of glenohumeral arthritis associated with irreparable rotator cuff damage, for example, by moving the center of rotation between the prosthetic humeral component and the prosthetic glenoid component as compared to traditional shoulder implant systems.